


Kawarimi (Replacement)

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: Suho surely knew nothing about love, because love is beyond his own comprehension.  Love is more than a word.In the midst of uncertainty and heart breaking, Suho found comfort in his hyung arms - a very small place but yet very comfy. Savouring the comfort feeling, little that he knew he hold a special place in his hyung heart.There is no kawarimi of you in my heart, Myeonni...





	Kawarimi (Replacement)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work from mid 2017, as a gift to Junmyeon's birthday last year. Probably, this is going to be my first and last Xiuho fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> p/s; let be mutual at twitter too. Follow me @MFiquin and I'll follow u guys back.

Despite of being an idol, Kim Minseok was not an expressive type of person, especially when it come about ‘expressing through words’ department. He rarely opened his mouth or doing the talk unlikes his leader, Kim Junmyeon. And, the leader was not that particularly loud but he knew when, how and where to expressed himself through words, intelligently, elegantly…That’s not something to surprise about, Junmyeon after all was the leader of the group, following years of harvesting experience and never-get-tired-of -practice, he surely could communicate more fluently, flawlessly as if he was made for that role. To further widened the gap, Minseok was far from being aloud for alikes Park Chanyeol or Byun Baekhyun.

If you’re were going to describe Minseok, he was more toward silent type of person, a polite one, a man with action more than his talk – he communicated better with that teasing smirk, little smile, eager and excited nod, soft grin as well as last but not the least, very very occasionally with that trademark cute little aego of his. Even with that his little laugh, his squeak voice rarely escaped his throat. The eldest in the group was in a very subtle way, fitted the definition and mannerism of gentleman, although he didn’t appear to be the one, blamed it (or thanks), to his naturally cute and squishy face. Although his face didn’t do justice to his overall gentleman persona, people found it adorable though and might added to his point. Being silent and all by no way demerit him, because ‘speech is silver, silence is golden’ – in his quietness, he tend to developed keen observation toward people and his surrounding, and thus more calculated and thoughtful before he talked. Never he let his boneless tongue articulate word that do harm to others, as he self-reminded himself – A word, even a single word, can be dreadful, in one way or many ways, it is more powerful than any most powerful sword, because sometimes heart which get hurt by word do not recover completely.

Despite his constant promised to himself which started long time ago that he would talk more, he still felt comfortable to be silent. Silent was comfy to him. In the beginning, the fact that he looked awkward and seemed out of place was bothering him – got into him and slowly ate him in and out, but Junmyeon wisely comforted him, “Sometimes, it will be better if you don’t push yourself…just be yourself, you’ll be fine, hyung…everyone love you just the way you are..”.

Being silent by no way to be complete empty, perhaps it was full of answer. No word at all didn’t mean he was ignorant and heartless, he just wanted to find a perfect time to work on it. Minseok was that kind of person. In the invisibility that people less saw him in the spotlight, he actually cared about other people a lot, especially to their tiny leader, Junmyeon. Silently, just silently, without attracting other people’s attention, he protected the second eldest in the group.

He acted behind the shadow, because after all, he was a guardian of a guardian.

===

 

 

 

 

“Annesayo, I’m Suho. Exo, we are one…”

Word by word coming from Junmyeon, seeped into his ears as Minseok just kept his eyes on a small and lean figure who was standing in the middle of the raw, a common formation that they would made when never they were on the stage, or fan meeting or press conference. The man who was wearing a cap and black leather jacket fitted with a pair of black slack currently holding the microphone, introducing himself and the group to the fans. They were currently at their fan meeting.

Minseok couldn’t help but kept smiling all by himself, as he silently watched his honbae continued with his talk – feeling all proud, because after all these freaking nearly five years, that timid and fragile looking frame was still standing there with them, sharing the same stage, under the same roof and fame.

Once for a while, Minseok as usual nodded eagerly at Junmyeon’s speech when never he felt appropriate. A faint smile still plastered on his beautiful face, but, his mind was already far begone – lingered on certain painful memory that by far there was no way to be erased.

When painful memory is not something to be vanished, sometimes, it should be cherished. The invisible scar could be too deep and troublesome, yes, you will feel aching once in a while, but it remind you from where you belong to, and how you become what you are now. Past is the past, but somehow it is part of us, a seed that make us grow stronger than yesterday, more powerful for our present and future…

\----

Back then,

***On 15th May 2014, Kris officially walked away from the group – leaving the footprint in every heart of Exo- L and Korean music industry. Losing another captain to sail the ship was so devastating not only to Junmyeon, but also the whole group.

We could see his blinding smile, but it was so painful to look at – as if the knife penetrated his heart through and through, but he was able to pull himself together, summoning every single strength left in him to stand on that stage before your eyes, mustering his own voices to sound collected during their winning speech on ‘M! Countdown 2014’. It was not easy, and he was left alone at that time, but yet Junmyeon had enough courage to take his responsibility as a leader to protect the group as a whole – instead of prise and honour, he selflessly took all the bullet of hatred, anger and disgrace all by himself.

Trying very hard to hold back his tears, Junmyeon gave his winning speech…

“Thank you M Countdown for giving us such big award. Thankful for the fans who love EXO. Today is teacher’s day, teacher Lee Soo Man, really thankful to you. we will never forget this gratitude. Also lovely EXO members, I really love you guys, thank you. and also..our motto is we are one. Just likes this motto, not only thinking of oneselves, but becoming the EXO who thinks of staying together with EXO fans..the EXO who thinks about our exo fans. We will work hard, thank you. We are one, Exo saranghaja..”

Didn’t know why, suddenly they saw nothing but black, their world become dark….

It felt likes, abruptly the whole world turned their back against them. One leader left, it seemed likes the group would collapse in the deafening darkness of emotional turmoil- disappointment, anger, feeling hopeless and helpless were all mixed –

But Junmyeon, such a true leader he was (he is still!!), likes a candle in the dark alley of darkness, bringing back light of hope to the group. No matter how tiny he was, no matter how much you took him for granted, he was the last person to give up..His determination for keeping EXO together was incredibly strong. He was the centre to pull every single string to bring back EXO to their prime – and surprisingly even far better, EXO become stronger, as if they never been shattered by this.

That moment surely was the saddest, but that was also one of Junmyeon’s character defining moment as a leader.

 

**“Suho-ya, It goes without saying that you are the best leader. It’s beautiful how you love and worry for the team more than anyone. It’s not once or twice that we were moved by how you remind yourself every moment of the gratitude toward your fans. We want to support your challenges and watch over your success from the closest distance.” - Team management of EXO.**

 

And that moment surely was the most painful, everything felt likes stopping, but it was not over yet…not yet..this time was their beginning to become a legend…

-Another history was about to reborn again…

 

\----

“One question,what did you guys do after MAMA ended”

The question came from one of the interviewers brought Minseok back from the painful nostalgia. All of them suddenly became quite, the question sound refreshing, but at the same time took them off guard.

“Hahaha” Junmyeon’s laugh broke the unshakeable silence. He held his own laugh eruption before contnuedd..”After MAMA ended, Minseok and I had a drink together…Kai with us, but at the end only only both of us left…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

MAMA was over, and all of Exo members had not sleep for more than twenty four hours with non stop practice and ever demanding performance, took toll on their body – all of them felt tired as hell. If they were given a chance, they really want to collapse themselves right on that stage after their performance was over, but no, they had to hold themselves.

Thankfully enough, they finally arrived at their allocated hotel, at their own comfort zone to let loose and just be themselves - It felt likes forever for MAMA to end and for them to reach their hotel. Despite of feeling totally worn out, their amazing success was worth to be celebrated, it didn’t have to be necessarily big celebration, but with simple and small one – that was all they need because their own time and energy limit.

‘Hey, let celebrated it..” Jongin exclaimed excitedly. From corner of his eyes, Minseok could see Junmyeon spare an incredulous glance to their maknae, but nevertheless, his voice sounded forcefully straining to reply, “Okay, but don’t drink too much…”

Looking at them with amusement, Minseok shook his head, silently smiled with their antic – Junmyeon was particularly a strict leader, but not that uptight nowadays, easily gave in especially to maknae’s request.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Yixing, and Sehun joined them at Minseok’s room for a while before excusing themselves. Baekhyun especially, looked so done with himself, dragging Kyungsoo with him to their shared room, immediately collapsed on their bed after that. Chanyeol was having broadcast on V-live application, he loved to do that by the way and asked Sehun to join him. Jongdae and yixing didn’t talk too much lately, although they didn’t hold anything against each other – so this was the opportunity for them to spend more time with each other alone.

\---

“Hey Jongin pull yourself together…” Junmyeon muttered as he held Jongin’s arm as he and sling them across his shoulder, one of his hand draped around the dancer’s waist. Jongin was drunk, already far passed his sober point. He had low alcohol tolerance – he just had a few shot of soju but now he already start to talk incoherently, mumbling about some random stuffs that none of his hyung would comprehend. His limbs already went limp, could barely managed his own self.

“Don’t you think he is too heavy for you?…” Minseok chuckled as he saw Junmyeon almost tripped to the floor as he attempted to support half Jongin’s weight on him. Either that or probably Junmyeon lost most of his weight, thanks to their super hectic schedule or busying himself taking care of other members.

 **“** Don’t you dare underestimate me, Minseok…” Junmyeon shot a death glare, but he always failed to look completely angry or mad, instead his soft face gave a complete different effect to the other. But the elder, immediately understood Junmyeon’s sentiment – his workout to build up muscle not to be taken lightly by anyone, no, especially by his group mate.

“No’ I’m not, Jun..” Minseok retaliated softly. Yes, he just stated the matter of fact, despite in that very light of tease. “He was no longer that kid, Jun…” Yes, Kim Jongin was no longer that small and tinny kid that they used to see during their early debut day or their training years. No matter how much Junmyeon spending his times in the gym, Jongin’s body was still too much for him to handle all by himself. “ I’ll call our manager to bring him to his room…”Minseok said, already fished his cell phone out from his pocket pants.

But Junmyeon also fast, suddenly stopped Minseok’s hands from pressing their manager’s number. “You don’t have to, I can handle him…” Junmyeon tried to reassured the elder

Junmyeon was so used to take care of other people need, acting likes a mother to the group that he himself did not realised that the time already fled by, and all of the members already grown up adult man. …Minseok could hardly blame Junmyeon if he never changed, fully understood that the root of mother instinct probably just grew deep inside him – it only natural to act according to it, but Minseok felt responsible to remind the other that, once in a while, it is okay not to look at others too much…After all, they can think for themselves.

Junmyeon got back to Jongin who was currently lying down helplessly on the floor- words from him still rumbled incoherently. Whether because of his own ego, Junmyeon seemed to be determined enough to prove to the elder that he could do this on his own. He brought one of Jongin’s arm to his shoulder with one arm supporting the maknae’s waist. “I still can do this..I’m going to gym not for nothing…”Junmyeon almost revolted, attempting to make Jongin stand up on his sloppy limbs. Slowly dragging the heavy figures toward the door, he and him exchanged incomprehensible glare – may be judging one another. In 1, 2, 3 seconds they had just started shifting, once again both of Junmyeon and Jongin fell onto the floor only to prove that Minseok was right – Junmyeon shouldn’t be this ridiculous, shouldn’t be this stubborn.

“Don’t be so stubborn!!” this time, the elder rose his voice in an absolute command. Never once in his life time he sounded nearly angry and almost lost his immaculate composure. He was so annoyed, anger, love and care, all at once that he lost control on his own voice. He knew that Junmyeon was so earnest, determine, kind and all but the leader should also be realistic, should also measure his own capability. “This is what happen when you refuse to listen to your hyung…” Minseok grumble a little more, but this time, he softened his tone once he reached to both Junmyeon and Jongin. The bottom Junmyeon still struggle to free himself, completely trapping underneath the maknae. So Minseok help to flip the top Jongin so that the dancer would lie next to the elder.

Looking at his dongsae, the elder sought for his eyes “Would you listen to your favourite hyung, at least for once…” he said in teasing tone, offering his right hand so that the younger could grab.

Junmyeon looked blankly at the Minseok’s hand, seeming to have an internal conflict for only God knew what ever it was. The younger turned his gaze to the empty floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. In the dim of light, Minseok could see shed pink spread on the younger’s pale cheeks, looking all bashful and embarrassed while his lips pouted in the silent protest. Junmyeon was so cute and beautiful, he thought, even in this state. “Please….” Minseok pleaded, his hand didn’t shaken even for bit, hoping that Junmyeon could see his own determination.

In mere hesitancy, slowly just slowly, Junmyeon’s hand reached for his, although the movement was so trembling, Minseok’s hand held Junmyeon’s firmly. He pulled the younger up from the ground so that he stood on his foot.

“Look at me…” Minseok requested, his right hand slightly caressed Junmyeon’s face, and at the same time brought it to face him. Now, he held Junmyeon’s face by both hands so that Junmyeon will not turned to either way, and only looking at him. Satisfied with the submission, Minseok let out a deep breath – there was so many things to say and nothing to say at the same time, buried deep inside him. He locked his own words inside for so many years because he had patience and at the same felt insecure to himself – he was just a hyung, nothing more to their leader…he was just a hyung, who never good in words…he was just a hyung, who had no apparent role in the group……..

….and probably the leader would just ignore his words because he had no authority, but he knew better than anyone now, this ridiculous thoughts have to be stopped

Fully aware the implication that would arise by his next words, Minseok closed his eyes, in the silent, he prayed that the younger would perhaps understand. “It is okay to be kind, it is okay to be earnest…Really, but please don’t over do it…there is a limit for everything. I know you feel responsible as a leader, but you don’t have to do it all alone. But, there is something that we call as ‘help’…so, Jun, if there is something troubling you, you can ask for help..no need to hesitate. What is the purpose of being in the group if we can not help each other?”

The answer was already obvious and there was no need for reply, but still Minseok waited for Junmyeon to show some reaction of understanding. ‘Hmmm…” that was all came out from Junmyeon, still resilient to agree, although half of him seemed to. Nevertheless, Minseok chuckled, he was called ‘Earnest Suho’ not for nothing, his stubbornness sometimes could be unbelievable. Earnest Suho was cute Suho, he loved and hated this side of Junmyeon all at the same time.

Minseok continued with his lecture. “You always being there for us, you always care about us…but, when there is time for you to be taken care of, it seemed that you don’t want let us in. I don’t know whether it is right or wrong, but I just feel that way..Sometimes I feel that you don’t trust us, I feel that don’t appreciate us much.”

“Minseok..it is not likes that…’ Junmyeon tried to retort.

“I know, I understand it is not likes we are thinking…but we can’t help to feel that way. Jun, sometimes you should see from our point of perspective…I hate to think that we don’t exist in your own world…So, Jun, for once in a while, stop being so stubborn, stop pretending that you are okay, stop hiding something from us because we are here for you…you can rely on us, you can depend on us…always…”

“I’m so used to do things alone…Minseok” Junmyeon paused, there was punctuation in his voice, but at the same time it sounded intimidatingly fragile. He took his own momentum, as if he was lifting up something heavy from his shoulder. Indeed, the next words was so dense, Minseok swore he could see Junmyeon’s shoulders trembled. “it become my usual to the point that I don’t know how to ask for help…It’s not like I’m pretending to be strong because it’s hurt to be honest, but whenever I want to ask for help, there is something inside me that shut my mouth up. It feel as if my mouth has been made to automatically lock when it come to ask for help..” Junmyeon finally admitted. “I’m sorry if I made you guys felt trouble..I’m sorry if I made you guys felt so wrong..I swear I have no intention to shoo you guys from my problems…”

The elder gently smiled, lightly tapped the younger’s shoulder…”there is no need to say sorry…Besides, old habit die hard right? But you should stop your usual and try to learn to ask for help. If you don’t want to tell the group, you can always tell me…I will always be there for you, that’s my promise, Junmyeon.” His right hand moved on its own accord, ruffling the younger man’s hair. “I’ would be happy to listen to all of your grunt, grumbling, anything you want to tell instead of you locking all alone in the bathroom, crying…”

Junmyeon could not help but blushed furiously… “Is it necessary to mention that?”He lightly punched the elder, pouting cutely in between the blushed.

Minseok giggled, enjoying much teasing Junmyeon. At the end, it was all good, Minseok thought, because the emotional tension between them wrapped up in a good way. Finally, they had a chance and space to talk to each other more, understanding other company better – pouring out congested feeling for once and all… and most importantly, they reached into their term and resolution.

For a while, they totally forgot about the presence of third wheel in that room, because momentarily it felt as if they were all by themselves until Jongin’s groaning voice hit their brain.

“Oh my god, we totally forget about Jongin…” Junmyeon panicked.

“What are we?...We are both ridiculous - arguing about a small matter likes child …” Minseok muttered before calling Jongin’s manager to bring him to his and Junmyeon’s shared room.

\---

“Hyung, it’s full moon…” Junmyeon’s voice stirred the silence air across the room. Minseok glanced at the younger before tilting his head, to look at the shining globe that hovered above them. Finally, only two of them left in that room, they had more time to spend all by themselves.

May be it was just another usual night, may be it was not…but only to Junmyeon, Minseok found himself saying “It’s beautiful,” as a reply to the younger. They were currently stood at the window seal, enjoying the night panorama – silent and cold. Minseok appreciated that both of them love to be sentimental at that moment.

“I mean, the sky with moon and stars surrounding it…” Minseok explained, although he did not have to. He took another shoot of soju.

“We are just likes a star…I feel afraid sometimes…”

“Why?”

“The higher the star, the more lonely it will get…same likes us…The star may have many secret admires surrounding it, but deep inside, it feel alone and empty…” Junmyeon poetically said, eyes still gazing the dark tarry sky.

“And the higher the star, the more painful it will get when it falls down….” Minseok replied, did not want to loss either in some sort of their little poetic conversation. “But, don’t feel afraid Junmyeon-ah, we will hold your hand when you feel doom, we will stand by your side…” He added while firmly held the younger’s hand.

Junmyeon turned his gaze to look at Minseok’s eyes, at the same time, replying the elder’s gesture. The group leader intertwined their finger together. Junmyeon didn’t say anything, but Minseok could felt the younger’s trust from their interlocking hand. He gave reassuring smile to the leader.

Behind that unspoken word, Minseok could tell that Junmyeon felt comfortable, secure and safe.

In that silent night, where only two of them together, they took one into another shoot of soju, they lost the count, but they finished up two bottles of it. Junmyeon the first one among the two to finally appear drunken, already started mumbling something. His gait appeared sloppy, swaying right and left in between his walk.

“Just stay with me for tonight…” Minseok instructed, but fully aware that the other probably didn’t hear him. He brought Junmyeon to his bed and made him lie there. Then he lied next to him. He wrapped both of them with the blanket.

“Minseok hyung, do you still miss Luhan- hyung?” Junmyeon in half conscious state suddenly asked, his eyes half opened as if refused to sleep yet.

That question took him by surprise, but nevertheless, he answered calmly, “Of course, I still miss him…”

“Do you still love him,…do you guys still talk to each other, Minseok hyung?”

“We still talk to each other once in a while. We made a promise to each other that to stay as a friend…I love him as my special friend”

“How about you? I know you used to love him too..may be still in love with him too?’

“Hmmm…” Junmyeon seemed refused to answer, instead he closed his eyes, snuggling closer toward Minseok. “But, hyung..who am I to you? Don’t you love me too?” Junmyeon asked, but that question fumbled Minseok’s heart for a while. They never confessed to each other before, but, it must be the alcohol thing. “I know, I am nothing compare to Luhan hyung, I know, I am useless…” his voice began to muffle, eyes shut completely.

It was amazing Minseok thought that the younger still able to talk something comprehensible and still able to understand their conversation despite his drunken state, but probably the leader would not able to recall what had happened to him next day.

Feeling sentimental, he sang ‘My turn to cry.” He thought that song fitted well in their current mood.

 

**_I had a nightmare_ **

**_Before I could hug you, who was crying, I woke up_ **

**_With a sad heart, I opened curtains_ **

**_With my moonlight stained tears, I send you a letter_ **

**_Remember when things were hard_ **

**_Always turned your tears into smiles_ **

**_Don’t cry in place without me, don’t cry_ **

**_Because you always had a lot of tears, oh_ **

**_No it’s my turn to cry, I’ll cry now_ **

**_I’ll take all of you tears_ **

**_It’s my turn to cry, give them to me_ **

**_Even those tears, this time….._ **

 

Minseok scanned Junmyeon face. The other already fell asleep. Under full moon cast, Junmyeon looked so peaceful, calm and fragile in his sleeping state. It was just mere dim light of full moon, but that was all that he needed – Junmyeon’s ethereal face still looked luminous in the dark shadow. Minseok’s hands lingered in their own accord, creasing the younger locks and tugging it behind his ears. There was a droplet of tears at the corner of his eyes, probably he did not realise that he cried while falling asleep. So the elder moved his index finger to gently brush up the tears, carefully so that he did not startle the sleeping Junmyeon in that process.

He wondered why this beautiful human being who had complete package became the less popular member in the group. Junmyeon was beautiful inside out, talented, smart, a great leader, graceful, funny, charming likes a prince – the list went on infinitely, and so, what was there in Junmyeon not to love?

He felt likes it was unfair for Junmyeon – the one who underwent all the hell seven years of training, plus even more as a leader of the group, carrying out much responsibilities on his shoulders, but yet, what he gave not worth with treatment he received from the fans. But he reminded himself with one of the famous quote he just recently read it somewhere.

 

**“A good leader is a person who takes a little more than his share of blame and a little less than his share of the credit “- John c. Maxwell**

 

The words from the quotes put him at ease. “Be strong Junmyeon, your day will come…But even if everybody leaves, I will there for you…”. He murmured, fingers tracing the alabaster skin of Junmyeon’s pale face. _Such an angel, such a perfection…._ his fingers travelled everywhere - forehead, eyes, pointed small nose before landed to his rosy plum lips. He took a few moments to appreciate such a beauty on his hands. “It was funny that both of us fell in love with the same guy, wasn’t it? But my fate and his fate do not cross one another.”

_To love, doesn’t mean being together. Being together doesn’t mean there is love either. But, only the blessed destiny that could hold the love together. …_

“Is it fate that we fell in love with the same person? Is it fate that the same person left us? The fate must want to teach us something, for me…it is only you…”

Minseok placed his hands behind Junmyeon’s neck. Hesitated a bit with what he was going to do next, he slowly closed the distance between their face. There was a mix of excitement, nervousness and fear when he felt Junmyeon’s breath on his face, but the younger still motionless, so he kept moving, aiming for his lips.

**Lub dub lub dub…**

_His brain told him to stop, but his heart didn’t want to…he was going to get crazy…._

This was going nerve wrecking moment for Minseok, he could felt his own heart racing too fast, threatening to burst open, and his body trembling for uncertainty, but he muster every single strength that he had to finally plant a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips.

That kiss nothing so extravaganza, it was a just sweet, simple and innocent kiss but held his passion and sincerity…

To sleeping Junmyeon, Minseok continued to talk, spilled out everything, the deepest feeling that he had, although he realised Junmyeon did not hear him, because simply, he just want to…

“Luhan hold special place in my heart. There is no kawarimi of him …but, to love you Myeonni, doesn’t mean that you are replacing him….He is just my past that has been buried in my memory…” Minseok trailed off for a while, as if he was holding his next words. In that silent night with only full moon as his witness, his heart had been put at ease to confess “I wish one day I can tell you directly that, I love you, everybody love you…so stop degrading yourself because there is no kawarimi of you as a leader in Exo and above all, in my heart, Myeonni…”

_That silent confession was testament for his sincerity and patience…_

_And..The full moon witnessed them all – cuddling, hugging comfortably in each other warm embrace_

 

_One good day will come finally, and till then he will wait for it…._

 

\------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That was the first time I slept with Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon widened his eyes as he heard the bold statement coming from Minseok. The elder in particular, usually did not talk much, so he felt surprised when Minseok suddenly opened up with their fans..and seemed so proud too. Unsure how to react, Junmyeon exchanged glance with Minseok, trying to signal him not say anything anymore.

But Minseok in the other hand, of course didn’t give a damn..He even further saying “On the SAME BED too…” with certain words had been intentionally emphasized.

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and sequels and Junmyeon couldn’t hold himself back..He looked so flustered but at the same time he laughed so hard to the point that his stomach hurt , thus he squatted down to sooth the pain.

“You guys slept together that night?” Jongin asked innocently.

“Yes, we slept together..” Minseok reconfirm with so much confident without doubt. That timid Minseok was long gone.

“No~We slept together?” Junmyeon pretended not to remember anything, he felt so embarrassed right now. He could felt that his cheeks and ears heating up, but still giggled at the same time.

“Junmyeon hyung is liking this too much…Please get out and talk ~” another member, Park Chanyeol teased.

“There are a lot of vitamins in that room too” (LOL, Byun Baekhyun, why you were so loud? leave them alone…)

 

Minseok silently smirked, enjoying to see the flustered Junmyeon. He didn’t know why, suddenly he became so confident, proud and may be perhaps he want to send signal to others that he can be dominant if situation demanded him to act that way. Nevertheless, he thought flustered Junmyeon was so adorable, he was so in love with him in almost everything that he was willing to do anything for him.

 


End file.
